


A Four-Letter Word

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Sara works on crosswords when she talks to Ava and the agent decides to help her one day.





	A Four-Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ever since 3x11 aired, I've been excited to write a fic about AvaLance and crosswords. This ship has consumed me! I hope you like the fic!
> 
> You can scream about AvaLance with me on tumblr @Sanvers-Deserved-Better or twitter @EllaLancelot.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love reading your thoughts :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It had become something of a routine. Sara would sneak off to the jumpship, she and Ava would talk for a while, and then they would part ways.

It used to be casual.

Talking about missions, updates on Mallus and Rip, you know, work stuff.

It was hard to tell when exactly the mood changed, but suddenly Ava felt nervous and hot talking to Sara and Sara felt like she needed to pretend to do something in order to look busier when she was talking to Ava.

Ava didn't really have a solution to _her_ problem other than undo an extra button on her shirt (which in hindsight probably made things worse), but for Sara, there were crosswords.

They were perfect. Sara could look relaxed when talking to Ava, she had something to do, it made her look noble, and she was able to strengthening her vocabulary. As an added bonus, if the Legends were ever to walk in on her hanging in the jumpship, Sara could just say that she was enjoying some private downtime with her crosswords, definitely not awaiting a call from a certain Time Bureau agent that drove her insane but in the best possible way.

Ava didn't notice the crosswords until the third time Sara had called her while doing one. She was impressed that the captain did something like that.

"I didn't know you did crosswords."

"Oh, uh yeah. I guess." Said Sara, tilting the book closer to her so that the agent couldn't see what was written.

Ava was a bit suspicious, but ultimately dismissed it. "So, how are things on the ship?"

Sara thought for a moment

"They could be better. A pipe burst and Nate's been trying to fix it all day."

"I've fixed a burst pipe before. Maybe I should come over." suggested Ava.

Sara suddenly panicked "No, uh, you don't have to. Nate's got it covered."

"Oh, okay." said Ava. She was disappointed that Sara hadn't taken her up on that offer, but she was also relieved because the agent didn't actually know how to fix a burst pipe.

"I should, uh, I should go and check on things. You know, like with the plumbing. I need to make sure Nate doesn't make things worse." Sara sputtered. The more she and Ava talked, the harder it was for her to form complete sentences. Lucky for her, Ava had the same problem.

"Yeah, that's uh, that's a good plan. I need to check on things at the bureau... like meetings and stuff." Sara nodded and smiled as Ava fumbled for the button that ended the call. The blonde was abruptly removed from her bubble of happiness when Nate knocked on the door of the jumpship.

"Sara?!"

"Yeah?"

"I think I made it worse."

"What do you mean?" screamed Sara.

Nate pressed a button and the door to the jumpship slowly opened, revealing Nate covered in a black sludge.

"How?" asked Sara.

Nate shrugged. "What are you doing in the jumpship?"

Sara's mind went blank as she tried to think of a reasonable excuse. Her eyes wandered to the book of crossword puzzles in her hand.

"Oh, uh, crosswords."

"I didn't know you were a crossword person." said Nate, looking a bit _too_  surprised.

"Well maybe I'm trying something new!" Exclaimed Sara, defensively.

Nate was going to respond when Sara stood up and abruptly left the jumpship.

"I still need help with the pipes!" He called after her

__________________________________________

"Captain, there's a transmission for you and only you from _Ava_. Should I put her on out here or would you prefer to relocate to a more _private_  location?" asked Gideon while the Legends were eating breakfast, causing the team to all give Sara the same, teasing, look.

"Just a minute." said Sara, getting up from the table and bringing her bowl of oatmeal, as well as her crossword book onto the jumpship, ignoring the snickers coming from her friends.

"Put her on." Sara commanded once she was comfortably seated.

Ava's face and upper-body appeared on the small jumpship laptop screen, and Sara noticed that rather than her Time Bureau regulated poly-blend pantsuit, Ava was wearing casual clothes. The sight was enough to make Sara have a breakdown right then and there.

Ava smiled. "What's up?"

"You're wearing clothes."

Ava looked down and pretended to be shocked "Really?"

Sara let out a small laugh, grateful that the women had fallen back into their flirty banter and teasing routine.

"Are you still working on that crossword?"

"Oh, yeah." said Sara, unaware that she was angling the paper towards Ava.

The agent squinted and moved her face closer to the screen to get a better look. Sara furrowed her brow in confusion before looking down at her open crossword book, and then back up at Ava who was giving her a look that said she was about to start a lecture.

"Did you write 'butts' for every answer on that?"

"No."

Ava tilted her head.

"Okay, yes." admitted the captain "But only in the five-letter spaces."

"You know, I'm actually pretty good at those."

"You would be."

"Hit me with one of them. Let's do this together."

Sara's heart started to beat faster, but nevertheless, she gave Ava the first blank. "What's a 7-letter word for a high singer."

"Soprano." said Ava, quicker than Sara had expected.

"Okay, what's a four-letter word for failure?"

"Fail!" shouted Gary from off-camera right before he fell out of his chair.

"C'mon Ava, four-letter word for failure."

Ava sighed "Gary."

Sara looked down at the puzzle before shrugging "It fits."

The two women continued this for a while, laughing and learning as they went along. Sara was pretty good at crosswords, but not compared to Ava, who could answer these almost immediately.

"Okay, what's a four letter word for a raisin-like, sweet, fruit containing a narrow, hard seed."

Ava thought for a long moment "Date!" she blurted out.

The couple immediately went silent as their faces turned identical shades of red. Neither had saw that coming.

"Walked _right_  into that one." mumbled Sara.

"You know, speaking of date, maybe we could do this crossword thing over coffee sometime."

Sara was trying to act cool and nonchalant, but she couldn't help the smile that grew across her face. "That sounds great, but I was actually thinking we could do something like, you know, a nice dinner."

Ava smiled "Miss Lance, are you trying to wine and dine me?"

Sara shrugged, smile still on her face "I guess I am."

"Well then," said Ava "I suppose it's a raisin-like, sweet, fruit containing a narrow, hard seed."


End file.
